The promise
by SchuesterFan
Summary: Face and Amy have to say goodbye.


_I want to say couple of words about my story She's like the wind. I've started writing and I had couple of chapters that I wanted to publish but then my computer broke and I lost everything. So I don't know when the first chapter will arrive... I'm sorry!_

**_I don't own The A-Team!_**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The sky was dark blue and filled with million stars shining above the town. Everything seemed to be so quiet, just like the whole world suddenly fell asleep. Only two young people stayed awake and now they were lying on green grass on huge field holding their hands. The brown-haired girl was looking at the stars and smiling weakly. The man with dark blond hair and deep blue eyes was lying next to her and whispering her favorite Beatles' song.

"Let it be," he ended and smiled. He looked at the moon; it was full moon tonight. "It's beautiful."

The girl didn't respond like she didn't hear his words.

Suddenly, her brown eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't stop it coming.

"What's the matter, Amy?" asked boy as he squeezed and kissed her palm. He knew the answer but he also knew she needed the talk.

"I don't want it to end," she whispered quietly. She swallowed her tears and laughed nervously. "And I can't believe that it all happened… that we happened."

"Yeah, this is crazy," he admitted smiling. He looked at her and then kissed her forehead, cheeks and nose. "But don't you dare ever cry because of us, okay We will last forever. We're meant to last forever."

"And how do you imagine that, Face?" she sat straight so she could face him. Even in the middle of the night she could see his blue eyes that looked like the ocean. She could spend the rest of her life watching him. Like he was a beautiful picture. "Hannibal found out about us and didn't like it. That's why we needed to make a choice. And we choice the team, remember?"

"We can still change our minds," he reminded her and gave her quick smile but it disappeared when he noticed her serious look. "Come on, Amy. Do you think that I'll forget everything tomorrow? That I have magical button in my brain that can remove my memories? No, it doesn't work that way. I'll never be able to forget about you… about us. Every single time I will see your face…" She didn't let him finish.

"You won't," she whispered looking at him. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't care. Face looked at her surprised. "You won't see me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Now he was scared. He had no idea what was on her mind but he didn't like it already. He knew Amy was able to do anything.

"I got promotion," she explained seriously but she couldn't look into his eyes. She was afraid he could change her mind. "I'm moving to Jakarta next week."

What the hell is she talking about, thought Face. Jakarta? No, she's not being serious. She can't. She can't just leave him and move to different country. It wasn't right.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly. "I thought we're being honest with each other no matter what. I thought you trust me."

"Because I do!" She looked at him crying. Face couldn't stand it so he turned his eyes in different direction. "I just thought that if I don't tell you and just leave…"

"I would look for you everywhere because I would be scared something bad happened to you. I would think Decker found you and…"

"And if you didn't find me?"

"I would never stop," he answered firmly. "Amy, you're the love of my life… you're my life. I will never give up on you, on us." He pulled her into his arms and then felt his blue shirt becoming wet from his girlfriend's tears. "I'll talk to Hannibal. Maybe I'll convince him…"

"No, Face." Amy shook her head. "I've made my decision. I have to go."

Face grabbed her hand and kissed it one more time because he knew it will be gone soon, gone forever.

"So we're done?" he asked with disbelief. "One day we love each other and the other we pretend nothing happened between us?" No, it wasn't right. It wasn't suppose to end, it was supposed to last forever.

"Hey, I don't have that magical button in my brain that can remove my memories." She smiled with tears. Face could see that bright sparkle in her eyes.

He pulled her closer and started kissing her passionately.

* * *

After couple of minutes, they were ready to go home. They were still holding hands, none of them was able to let go. They were walking in complete silence like they didn't want to break this tense moment.

When they finally arrived to Amy's apartment, they couldn't find the right moment to break the silence. They didn't know what to do, what to say. Because when the words are told, you can't do anything but go away.

Amy was the one who broke the silence.

"It will be the best if we say goodbye now," she said looking at the floor. She couldn't help the tears that were coming again. "It would be more painful for me to say goodbye at the airport."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Face nodded and then grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her/ He did his best to give her the greatest, the most wonderful kiss that she'd never experienced before. When he finally let go, he could see Amy's being amazed. He smiled satisfied.

"I was glad to meet you, Miss Allen," he said officially.

"I've enjoyed every minute with you, Templeton," she said and smiled weakly. "I will never forget you."

"Me too." He kissed her again. "I love you, Amy Amanda Allen and I promise you one thing. One day, I'll be free, I will find you and make you happy. One day, I will marry you."

"I thought you'll never get married," she said looking surprised. He smiled.

"I just hadn't found the right person. And now there you are." He kissed her forehead and then started walking down the stairs.

"Face!" Amy shouted behind him. He turned around to face her. "I love you. I will wait for you. So don't you dare forget about me."

* * *

_Did you like it? I hope you did. If it's possible, please review and tell me what you think about it. I would be thankful. _


End file.
